Desabafo
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Às vezes os sonhos devem ser sacrificados para que não atrapalhem a felicidade de quem mais amamos.


_**Desabafo  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer :** _Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

"_Os passos vão pelas ruas  
__Ninguém reparou na lua  
__A vida sempre continua_

_E eu não sei parar de te olhar  
__Não sei parar de te olhar  
__Não vou parar de te olhar  
__Eu não me canso de olhar  
__Não sei parar  
__De te olhar"  
__**É isso aí, Ana Carolina**_

- # - # -

A vida é realmente uma coisa engraçada.

Interessante que eu só venha a ter este tipo de ponderação a respeito do meu relacionamento com Miro agora, depois de tudo o que já aconteceu. Talvez eu ainda não tivesse percebido a dimensão das coisas, simplesmente. Afinal, alguns acontecimentos na vida de uma pessoa levam a reflexões antes inimagináveis.

Eu e Miro sempre tivemos uma amizade no mínimo conturbada. Primeiro, eu não sou muito de falar sobre o que realmente estou sentindo. Segundo, passamos muitos anos afastados quando fui a Sibéria, treinar Hyoga e Isaak. Terceiro e não menos importante, nós somos como água e óleo.

E, mesmo assim, nós decidimos ficar juntos ao final de tudo.

_Non_ vou dizer que foi uma atitude tranqüila. Confesso ter passado noites em claro, bebendo daquele café que eu nunca acertava o ponto e ponderando sobre a vida, como se eu pudesse adivinhar tudo o que fosse acontecer. Pesei cada um dos riscos, até que optei por nós dois.

Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida medíocre.

Depois de tantas guerras, depois de finalmente termos conseguido voltar do Hades, depois de tanta dor, sofrimento e injustiças, eu poderia dizer que tinha um lar. Decerto que não morávamos juntos, afinal tínhamos templos para zelar. Mas dividir o mesmo teto não era necessário, simplesmente porque Miro era, por si só, a melhor definição de lar que eu poderia ter.

Ele me ensinou muitas coisas simples que, até então, eu não tivera a oportunidade de aproveitar. Ele me mostrou o prazer de sentir a gramar roçar nos pés nus, de tomar banho de chuva, de deitar no chão para olhar as estrelas. Todas estas pequenas coisas que, com uma vida cheia de responsabilidades e um quase exílio na Sibéria, não tive a chance de sentir.

Outra coisa que ele me ensinou foi a sonhar. Um sonhar diferente; muitas vezes apenas nos sentávamos e planejávamos tudo o que iríamos fazer dali para frente. Miro fantasiava com o dia em que deixaríamos de servir a Athena e teríamos uma vida normal, longe do Santuário. _Ou o mais normal que fosse possível_, como sempre eu gostava de completar. Ele sempre me dava língua nestas horas, num dos gestos mais adoráveis.

_Mon grec_ sempre quis morar numa casa grande e, como muito custo, consegui convencê-lo de que seria melhor um apartamento. Era engraçado vê-lo planejar cômodo a cômodo. "_Não se preocupe, floquinho, vamos arrumar um apartamento com espaço suficiente para todos os seus livros. Mas deixe-me decorar alguma coisa, ou vamos virar uma filial do Louvre_"

_Oui_, ele me chamava de _floquinho_ quando estávamos a sós. Dizia que vinha de floco de neve, uma alusão ao meu poder. Porém ele também comentava que flocos de neve eram lindos, só não mais belos que os cristais. Eu sempre entortava o nariz quando ele me chamava por este apelido carinhoso, mas no fundo eu gostava. Não, eu adorava. Adorava como tantas outras coisas que, por pura implicância, alardeava detestar.

Preciso de uma xícara de café.

Ele também dizia que pintaria as paredes da sala de amarelo e colocaria algumas flores. Amarelo era a cor favorita dele, porém num tom mais suave que seus cabelos. Era engraçado vê-lo separar a cozinha e os banheiros para a minha parte da decoração. Na verdade, ele sempre só teve uma exigência irrevogável : uma gata.

_Oui_, Miro era apaixonado por gatos.

Ele sempre foi realista o suficiente para perceber que não seríamos os pais ideais para uma criança e achou, numa gata, a forma de proteger e mimar alguém. Queria que ela fosse branca como a neve, "_que nem você, floquinho_", e que fosse muito manhosa, "_afinal, ela também tem de se parecer comigo_". E o nome dela seria Mai.

Entretanto, o maior de todos os desejos envolvia Paris e uma lua-de-mel tórrida. Lembro-me do dia em que sentamos em frente a um computador e eu passei a madrugada inteira mostrando fotos da cidade-luz e explicando os pontos turísticos. Ele tinha um roteiro em mente : quatro dias em _Paris_, um em _Bordeaux_ – "_para que você compre um vinho delicioso para nós num destes Chateaus_" – e dois dias conhecendo o _Loire_ e seus fabulosos castelos. Podia não parecer, mas ele gostava de história e antiguidades também.

Ou será que foi a influência de viver por tantos anos sob paredes que foram construídas há milênios ?

A viagem para a França não era apenas importante para ele, como para mim também. Levá-lo a minha terra natal selaria o nosso compromisso. Era um marco oficial nosso, para celebrar o futuro apartamento e a vida a dois que ele tanto desejou. Uma espécie de alforria.

Contudo, as coisas não foram um mar de rosas.

Vieram as brigas, os ciúmes com e sem motivo, o choque de personalidades. As infantilidades desagradáveis dele e a minha frieza. Nossas discussões não eram daquelas que chamavam a atenção de todo o Santuário, mas nem por isso eram menos dolorosas. Muitas vezes, não me controlava e lhe dizia mentiras somente para machucá-lo, o que me rendeu, no auge de uma delas, um belo tapa no rosto. Foi uma das piores que tivemos.

Passamos cinco longos anos, entre tapas e beijos, até que tudo chegasse no limite total. Sentia que, se continuássemos daquele jeito, o nosso relacionamento se deterioraria de tal forma que o afastamento total seria inevitável. A mais difícil decisão da minha vida inteira, até mesmo que a de morrer nas mãos de Hyoga.

- # _Flashback _# -

_Desci as escadarias que me levavam ao templo de Escorpião demoradamente. Não podia voltar atrás; por mais difícil que fosse o que estava prestes a fazer, era necessário. Teria de ser forte e agüentar firmemente tudo o que Miro fizesse, por um motivo muito justo._

_Às vezes os sonhos devem ser sacrificados para que não atrapalhem a felicidade de quem mais amamos._

_O templo estava silencioso, mas rapidamente identifiquei a presença de Miro no quarto. Entrei silenciosamente, vendo-o folhear um álbum repleto de fotos nossas ao longo de todos os anos que nos conhecíamos._

_Golpe baixo._

_- Floquinho, que bom que você chegou. Venha, vamos ver as nossas recordações. – ele me falou, sorrindo._

_- Miro... Eu vim aqui para conversar com você._

_Ele me olhou por instantes antes de suspirar._

_- Esse seu tom... Coisa boa não é._

_Sentei-me na beira da cama, ao seu lado, e tomei uma de suas mãos._

_- Miro, eu quero que você entenda a decisão que tomei. É melhor nós acabarmos o nosso namoro._

_Vi seus olhos lacrimejarem e meu coração falhou uma batida. Nunca disse que seria fácil._

_- Kamus... Eu te amo, isso não te basta ?_

_- Non, isso não me basta. O que eu quero é a sua felicidade._

_- E eu sou feliz ao seu lado. Você não é ?_

_- Sou, Miro. Mas entenda : do jeito que está, não dá para continuar. Você sabe que, se continuarmos neste choque constante, nós nos odiaríamos. Nossas brigas são cada vez mais dolorosas e as nossas atitudes estão nos matando._

_- Eu posso mudar, se você quiser. – ele falou rouco, com uma lágrima acariciando a face morena._

_- Non quero. Eu me apaixonei por você pelo que você é, não pelo que você poderia vir a ser. Além do mais, ninguém tem o direito de exigir que uma pessoa mude a sua personalidade para se moldar aos seus desejos. Afinal, o que você faria se, de repente, eu fosse uma pessoa mais aberta ?_

_Ele refletiu por alguns instantes antes de responder._

_- Acharia maravilhoso no começo. – falou triste, enxugando uma lágrima – Mas, depois, sentira falta do meu velho Kamus._

_- É isso que estou tentando te dizer. Non adianta nos moldarmos. Você se apaixonou por mim pelo que sou e vice-versa. Não vou dizer que não está me doendo, Miro, porque essa decisão está me matando. Mas entenda que é o melhor para nós dois. Você sabe que a vida não é um conto de fadas._

_- Uma pena despedaçarmos tantos sonhos, floquinho... – as lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos, e os meus embaçaram-se – Realmente uma pena... Quem sabe, talvez, algum dia... Ou em alguma encarnação..._

_Ele não conseguiu prosseguir, sua voz falhara._

_- Miro, você me perdoa ? Perdoa por todo esse nosso sofrimento ?_

_Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- A decisão sempre foi sua, afinal de contas. – completou rouco._

_Olhei para ele e senti que meu rosto se aproximava do dele. Meus lábios queimavam, ansiosos por um último contato, por uma despedida. Com a minha respiração roçando levemente seu rosto, senti-o se aproximar da minha boca. Passamos vários minutos numa briga muda, sem, no entanto, haver contato entre nossos lábios._

_Respirei fundo e me levantei. Se o beijasse, toda a minha decisão sucumbiria a seus pés. Virei-me, enxugando minhas breves lágrimas, e caminhei calmamente em direção à saída. Senti que me olhava, mas ele nada me disse. Retomei a subida até meu templo, com o gosto de seu beijo em minha boca._

_O gosto do último beijo que nunca aconteceu._

- #_ Fim do Flashback _# -

Faz um ano desde que terminamos. Miro passou alguns meses em depressão, mas recuperou-se com a ajuda dos outros. Somos hoje os melhores amigos que sempre fomos. Era como se tivéssemos um contrato mudo de nunca nos afastarmos, em respeito a tudo que vivenciamos juntos.

Mas a vida sempre continua, _non_ importa o quão despedaçado se esteja.

E a vida continuou para _mon grec_. Passados alguns meses, ele e Saga começaram a namorar. Fico feliz por Saga, que finalmente conseguiu o que tanto almejara. E também fico feliz por Miro, que conseguiu seguir em frente sem perder o seu brilho tão especial.

Mas receio dizer que a minha vida continua estagnada desde aquele momento. Tornei-me tão amargo quanto este café que bebo, o maldito café que nunca aprendi a preparar. Não foi algo pensado; simplesmente fiquei pelo caminho, preso demais em lembranças. O termo _vida amorosa_ não tem mais significado nenhum para mim desde aquele dia.

Há seis meses atrás, novos cavaleiros herdaram as armaduras de ouro e fomos liberados de nossos postos. Comprei um pequeno apartamento em Athenas e me instalei. Todos se surpreenderam, pensando que retornaria à França. Mas tem algo que me prende aqui ainda.

_Miro._

Não conseguiria me afastar dele desse jeito. Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de olhá-lo, de ver como ele está bem agora. Uma espécie de consolo, de ver que tomei a decisão sábia, por mais que me dilacerasse.

Um mês depois de me mudar, foi a vez de Saga e Miro. Compraram um apartamento e estão morando juntos, não muito longe de onde estou agora. Adotaram uma gata branca como a neve e ele a batizou como Mai. Pintaram as paredes da sala de amarelo, sua cor favorita, e Saga tem uma biblioteca num dos quartos extras.

A vida é irônica, _non_ ?

Quando os visitei, pensei ter entrado numa espécie realidade alternativa, onde eu e Miro tínhamos concretizado nossos sonhos. Porém meus olhos se anuviaram quando percebi que estava apenas contemplando tudo o que poderia ter sido e não foi. Saga estava vivendo o meu mais desesperado desejo. _A vida é realmente injusta_, pensei comigo mesmo, _sádica e idiota_. Mas ele estava feliz, não estava ?

Era isso que importava, nada mais.

Dizem que só se ama uma vez na vida. Miro talvez já tenha tirado suas próprias conclusões sobre esta afirmação, quer seja ela verdadeira ou falsa. Ou até mesmo em ter descoberto que nunca me amou. Pena que nunca vou saber, não teria coragem de perguntá-lo.

Quanto a mim, ainda tenho uma vida inteira pela frente para obter essa resposta. Porém, acho que já sei qual é. Eu jamais conseguiria amar alguém do mesmo modo que amo Miro. Tampouco conseguiria viver o que eu vivi ao lado dele com outra pessoa. Ele é a minha alma, o meu lar, a minha vida; não posso mais tocá-lo, mas nunca me cansaria de apenas olhá-lo sorrir. Mesmo que a causa seja outro que não eu.

Ouvi o barulho do telefone e empurrei a xícara de café amargo. Meia-noite. Quem me ligaria a esta hora ? Estiquei meu braço até o aparelho e atendi.

- Alô ?

- _Alô ? Kamus ? Desculpe-me importuná-lo a esta hora, mas imaginei que estivesse acordado._

Era a causa dos meus sonhos mais doces e pesadelos mais terríveis.

- _Non_ tem problema, Miro, você pode ligar quando quiser.

- _Obrigado._ – pelo seu tom de voz, sabia que estava sorrindo – _Queria te contar uma novidade, Saga acabou de me fazer uma surpresa ! _– ele falou animado.

- Qual o mimo desta vez ? – falei divertido.

- _Uma viagem de uma semana para a França, com passeios em Paris e no Loire ! Vai ser daqui a um mês, nem acreditei quando ele me contou ! Parece que ele soube que eu tinha vontade de conhecer a França e o mundo._

O mais terrível golpe de todos. Aquele que nunca pensei que fosse tomar. Talvez ele não tivesse noção do que estava me contando, tivesse esquecido. Ou talvez ele tivesse a exata dimensão do que me dizia.

- Que bom, Miro ! – minha voz saiu mais trêmula do que eu esperava – Você vai adorar, Paris é muito bela. Especialmente para os apaixonados.

- _Vou tirar milhares de fotos para te mostrar, assim você mata um pouco as saudades de lá. Não vai ser muito difícil, você sabe como o Saga é louco por fotografia. Quis te contar imediatamente, desculpa por ligar tão tarde._

- Não precisa pedir desculpas de novo, já disse que está tudo bem. Afinal, somos melhores amigos, _non_ ?

- _Sim, Kamus. Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter._

_Fim_

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Idéia que estava há quase quatro meses na minha cabeça. Cruel, eu sei. Mas quem me conhece sabe que só vejo angst na vida destes dois. Não tive tempo antes para passá-la para o papel, portanto é só agora que ela veio ao mundo. Espero que gostem._

Chibiusa-chan

5 de abril de 2006.


End file.
